The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, particularly a dishwasher.
In water-conducting household appliances, it is very important to achieve low-noise operating behavior as well as a maximum possible delivery rate. For example, a dishwasher comprises a discharge pump which is connected to a sump on the suction side. A pump chamber, in which a pump impeller runs, is connected in the upper region in terms of flow technology to the sump via a ventilation opening. In this manner, after the pump impeller stops, the gas collecting above a residual fluid column is able to escape into the sump via the ventilation opening. As a result, the pump impeller is submerged further into the residual fluid. When switched on again, therefore, the discharge pump achieves its maximum delivery rate in a short time with low-noise operating behavior. A drawback during the pump operation is that a proportion of the quantity of rinsing fluid already filtered in the sump is passed back into the sump again via the ventilation opening, whereby the delivery rate of the discharge pump is impaired.